pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall Down (zzzzz)
Fall Down Premiered: February 15, 2010 Number of Episodes: 1 Last Episode: Episode 1.1 Fall Down is a Netgame created by zzzzz. It involves three contestants that start off with $1,000,000, but lose money for every question they answer incorrectly. The first episode began signups February 15, 2010, although did not finish. The game is cancelled. __TOC__ Main Game The game starts off with three contestants, each of whom start the show with a million dollars. This money is certainly not guaranteed; in fact, all three contestants are very likely to end with less by the end of the first round. Ten multiple-choice questions are asked, which all three players answer via buttons hidden from the other players. If a player answers correctly, nothing happens; if he answers incorrectly, he "falls down" the money tree to the level below him, thus inspiring the name of the show. The money ladder is as follows: *'$1,000,000' *$500,000 *$250,000 *$100,000 *$50,000 *$25,000 *$10,000 *$5,000 *$1,000 *$500 *$0 Comeback Round The "Comeback Round" is played with the two players (or occasionally single player) who did the worst in the main game. If all three players ended up at the same level, a sudden death round initiates in which contestants are asked more questions, eliminated for answering incorrectly until only one player is left. This is rare, however, and so the Comeback Round is usually played. Each player who is behind is given the chance to catch up with the leader. To do this, the losing players must answer questions that advance them one place up the money ladder. If a question is answered incorrectly, this player's game is over at the level on the money ladder he is currently on. If a player answers enough questions to catch up to the leader, he stops there until the other player is either caught up or eliminated. If two or more players are leading by the end of this round, a sudden death round is initiated, as explained above. If there is only one leader, he advances to the bonus round to gain back any money lost in the main game. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the player who won the main game is given the chance to earn back any lost money, for a potential $1,000,000. For each spot the player is away from the grand prize, he must go through a round of five questions each. To continue playing, the contestant must answer correctly four out of the five questions. If at any point this goal is not reached, his game is over at the level on the money ladder he is currently at. All winners, however, return for the next show to face two more contestants. In the extremely rare circumstance that the player has already won the $1,000,000 in the main game, he plays for an unlimited number of five-question rounds, each of which is worth $250,000. Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1.1 - began February 18, 2010. Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows Category:Million Dollar Game Shows Category:Cancelled Netgames